dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Modern Comics Vol 1 54
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Nabob ** his ten lieutenants * Maxill, ex-president of Largo ** his mercenary troops Other Characters: * Mayor of capital city of Largo ** Police ** Largonian civilians Locations: * * Republic of , a island nation Vehicles: * six Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle2 = Torchy: "The Ghost of Queen Ishmar" | Synopsis2 = In a museum Torchy impulsively tries on a valuable and momentarily unguarded set of an ancient Egyptian queen's clothes, and to avoid getting caught she sneaks out of the museum dressed like that. Two visiting Egyptian nincompoops mistake Torchy for the ghost of the late Queen Ishmar, and gallantly strive to assist her in returning to her ancient homeland. They manhandle Torchy into their convertible and drive away to the passenger steamer docks. The museum guard sees part of that tussle, and calls the police. At the piers, Torchy balks, and that's when the police close in. Torchy dives into the harbor and swims to safety but turns herself in anyway. The magistrate buys her ridiculous but true story, and drops the larceny charge, but she's billed hundreds of dollars for water-damaging the Queen's outfit. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Ishmar, wife of Pharaoh Bat-Tat-Zat * two museum guards * two Egyptian tourists * the police * the magistrate Locations: * Museum * Passenger Ship Piers Vehicles: * open-top car * passenger liner to Egypt | Writer3_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler3_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker3_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle3 = Dogtag: "Bunko Detective School" | Synopsis3 = Dogtag enrolls in a fake detective school. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dogtag Antagonists: * Mister Principal * Professor Throckmorton * Professor Culpepper * Professor Quince Other Characters: * Detective Sergeant O'Garrity Locations: * Burpton ** Bunko Detective School | Writer4_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler4_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker4_1 = Harry Sahle | StoryTitle4 = Ezra: "Rollo Minds Delancey" | Synopsis4 = Rollo babysits his prankster nephew Delancey Delaney Todd, and things don't go well. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Rollo Grant * Myrna Moore Antagonists: * Delancey Delaney Todd Other Characters: * substitute teacher * Miss Fiddler Locations: * Manorville | Writer5_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler5_1 = Gill Fox | Inker5_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle5 = Choo Choo: "Deep Sea Divers" | Synopsis5 = Choo Choo and Cherry get jobs as deep sea divers, which turns out to be a terrible idea. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo LaMoe Supporting Characters: * Cherry Lane Other Characters: * Mr. Nucklesocket Locations: * Vehicles: * Nucklesocket's "Flouncing Floozie" | Writer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker6_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer6_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle6 = Will Bragg: "Cornelius Krackle" | Synopsis6 = Will Bragg meets a fellow pretentious blowhard deadbeat, one whose preposterous affectations are even more annoying than Will's own. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Effy Gissel * Mrs. Mahoulahan Other Characters: * Cornelius Krackle Locations: * Mrs. Mahoulahan's Boarding House * High School | Notes = * In the 6th panel of the 8th page, in mid-melee, Blackhawk gets whacked in the head with a pistol butt, and shortly later is a prisoner. This would be his thirteenth blunt instrument head trauma. , , , , , , , , , , , , and . That's one head-whack per month for six months. * Also featured in this issue of Modern Comics were: ** "Trial by Fire" (text story) ** Poodle McDoodle ** Prudence: "A Bad Dream" by Michael Senich | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}